gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Kingdom
Lake Kingdom ( ,lit. Lake Country), also known as The Land of Beauty and Clear Water is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of an lake. Its most notable city is Lake Lamode, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by Lochladies. The primary currency of the Lake Kingdom are purple Fish Scale, however they also accept regular gold coins. Due to its architectural style and many islands, it seems to be based on Greece. The name "Lake Lamode", however, comes from French à la mode, meaning "in fashion" or "stylish". The name of the Lochladies and the presence of Dorrie (a reference to the Loch Ness Monster) make a connection to Scotland. Brochure details The Domed Water Plaza Lake Lamode, the land of fashion. The underwater Water Plaza is protected by a glass dome, but don't worry, there's air inside to breathe. When you look up at the lake from within the plaza, you can see Dorrie swimming amid the stunning scenery. Window Shopping Considered the most luxurious garment this kingdom has to offer, the Lochlady Dress is displayed in the show window of the Water Plaza. Of all the garments created by the Lochladies, only the very best and most beautiful is selected for this great honor. It's a national treasure! It's said that wearing this dress brings eternal happiness, so naturally every bride yearns for it. Sadly, this lovely, one-of-a-kind item is not for sale. Zippers of Mystery Fitting of a kingdom famous for its fashion, you can find zipper art all over the place here. Zippers can be securely fastened as well as opened and closed freely, so perhaps they have a deeper meaning... That said, this particular zipper is more than decoration. It actually works, so stop by and give it a try. Dorrie the Aquatic Buddy This gentle creature spends its days swimming gracefully in Lake Lamode. If you're confident in your abilities, swimming alongside it might make for some wonderful memories. Although able to live in any aquatic environment, some have heard Dorrie complain that the lake is too small. Keep an eye out for Dorrie-themed souvenirs, which tourists just love! Soaked in History Once a spot for designers to relax and even dye cloth, this soaking pool has a rich history. Since most activity centers around the lake town, this is now a well-known fishing hole. The Lovely Lochladies Lochladies are exceedingly flexible, but they also possess a deep strength. Many have become accomplished designers, and this balance may be their secret. Three Keys to the Kingdom # Visit the Water Plaza, especially if you enjoy breathing air. # Swim with the local Dorrie for an unforgettable experience. # Admire the gown that qualifies as a national treasure! Power Moon Locations *'02: Dorrie-Back Rider:' Obtained by touching the Power Moon on Dorrie's back. *'03: Cheep Cheep Crossing:' Obtained by entering one of the small square openings above the exit to the spiky waterway. *'04: End of the Hidden Passage:' *'05: What's in the Box?:' Obtained by breaking open a wooden box on a ledge above the Underwater Plaza, causing it to appear and land on the opposite side of the lake. *'06: On the Lakeshore:' Obtained by ground-pounding a collection of seashells near the Odyssey. *'07: From the Broken Pillar:' Obtained by ground-pounding on top of the broken pillar in front of the Water Plaza. *'08: Treasure in the Spiky Waterway:' Obtained by opening a treasure chest in the underwater tunnel full of spikes. *'09: Lake Gardening, Spiky Passage Seed:' Obtained by planting a seed into the pot in the Underwater Plaza. The seed can be found at the bottom of the well, after entering the Water Plaza Entrance. *'10: Lake Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' *'11: Lake Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'12: Moon Shards in the Lake:' Obtained by collecting five Moon Shards in the lake where the Underwater Plaza is located. *'13: Taking Notes: Dive and Swim:' Obtained by collecting music notes inside a pit. *'14: Taking Notes: In the Cliffside:' Obtained by collecting notes inside the 2D section on the cliff. *'15: Lake Fishing:' Obtained by capturing Fishin' Lakitu and catching the large Cheep Cheep. *'16: I Met a Lake Cheep Cheep!:' Obtained by controlling a Cheep Cheep and driving him into the circular bowl east of the Water Plaza. *'17: Our Secret Little Room:' Obtained by entering a small room just off the second inlet (between the pillars) behind the well at the Underwater Plaza. *'18: Let's Go Swimming, Captain Toad:' Obtained by diving down to the bottom of the well just inside the Underwater Plaza as a Cheep Cheep. *'19: Shopping in Lake Lamode:' Purchased in the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow coins. *'20: A Successful Repair Job:' Obtained by entering the glass bubble (after debris is cleared and a door appears) to the left of the Underwater Plaza and completing the puzzle inside. *'21: I Feel Underdressed:' *'22: Unzip the Chasm:' Obtained by unzipping a rock wall to enter a secret room in the Underwater Plaza, where the goal is to create paths by unzipping the walls in order to reach a key to unlock the Power Moon. *'23: Super-Secret Zipper:' Obtained during the secret underwater zipper section north east of the Water Plaza on the map. Once in the hidden section, after the first zipper, there is a zipper inside a zipper to the right. *'24: Jump, Grab, Cling, and Climb:' In the cliffside north of the Water Plaza there's a hidden door that Mario will need to use the flowers to get to. The moon is obtained by completing the challenge within. *'25: Jump, Grab, and Climb Some More:' While inside the hidden room used to get Moon number 24, the last flower has to be used to get onto the side of the largest red tower and hit another flower. *'26: Secret Path to Lake Lamode!:' This Power Moon can be found on top of the Viewing Balcony. To reach it, the player must travel through a painting located in a different kingdom: **If the player visits the Lake Kingdom before the Wooded Kingdom and visits the Snow Kingdom after the Seaside Kingdom, then the painting can be found on a high cliff ledge at the north end of the starting area in the Snow Kingdom. **If the player visits the Lake Kingdom before the Wooded Kingdom and visits the Seaside Kingdom after the Snow Kingdom, then the painting can be found inside the Crystal Palace at the center of the Seaside Kingdom. **If the player visits the Lake Kingdom after the Wooded Kingdom, then the painting can be found a ledge hidden directly behind the Odyssey in the Metro Kingdom. *'27: Found With Lake Kingdom Art:' The picture containing the hint can be found on the stairwell to the left of the Odyssey. To get the moon Mario has to travel back to the Cascade Kingdom and ground-pound the ground where the hint displayed a missing dinosaur bone. *'28: Taxi Flying Through Lake Lamode:' *'29: That Trendy "Pirate" Look:' *'30: Space is "In" Right Now:' *'31: That "Old West" Style:' *'32: Lake Kingdom Regular Cup:' *'33: Peach in the Lake Kingdom:' *'34: Behind the Floodgate:' *'35: High-Flying Leap:' *'36: Deep, Deep Down:' *'37: Rooftop of the Water Plaza:' *'38: Bird Traveling Over the Lake:' *'39: Love by the Lake:' *'40: Lake Kingdom Master Cup:' *'41: Waves of Poison: Hoppin' Over:' *'42: Waves of Poison: Hop to It!:' Multi Moon Locations *'01: Broodals over the Lake:' Enemies * Cheep Cheeps * Komboos * Goombas * Goomba Towers * Micro Goombas * Fuzzies * Rango (boss) Gallery Super_Mario_Odyssey_Boxart.jpg Lake_Kingdom_Postcard.jpg Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Underwater-themed de:Seeland (Super Mario Odyssey)